


Happy Birthday

by MintyCosplays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Babies, Birth Control, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, No Smut, Omega Gabriel, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCosplays/pseuds/MintyCosplays
Summary: Gabe has a very different surprise for Sam's birthday





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW IM DAYS LATE IM SORRY RLFDKJSHF =~=  
> also yes, i have a dresser with towels/hair ties/bathing suits in the bathroom- so its fairly normal for me  
> also i have a whole cabinet but nothing full of medicine and bandaids
> 
> also also i dont really know a lot about alpha/omega/beta verse so i kinda winged it.. oops

Sam should've noticed when his husband was bringing home baby clothes and buying bottles. He should've noticed, but Gabe made damn sure to hide things until Sam's birthday. They'd planned on spending the day with Dean while celebrating his thirty-sixth birthday, but Dean was busy with his and Cas' own child. Emerald, their now twelve-year-old had a recital on Sam's birthday. Dean promised to make it up to him. Gabe on the other hand, had insisted on going out to eat or even staying home for a movie marathon. Sam liked the movie idea best.

Every time a movie ended or started, Gabe was tempted to give Sam his birthday present. It wasn't until halfway through the third Harry Potter movie that Sam had latched onto Gabe's neck and kissed all over his throat. Gabe swallowed anxiously against the bed, uncomfortably letting it happen. Sam stopped and trailed a hand over his back, whispering into his shoulder "What's wrong?" Sam asked, pouting a little.

Gabe glanced at him and smiled as he sat up a little "Uh.. nothing" He mumbled softly, feeling Sam's hand trail to his side. Gabe froze and glared at Sam, holding back a growl in his throat before swallowing it. He sat up instead, pushing Sam's hand away to climb off the bed "Just... I should probably start on the laundry" He laughed a little and made his way out of the room.

Sam whined in bed and glanced at the TV. He sat up, throwing the blankets off of him as he quickly followed Gabe "Wait" He frowned, following Gabe to the bathroom.

"Sorry- I just.. want to be alone" Gabe blurted out an excuse as he closed the door quickly. He sighed softly, smelling the faint anxiety in the air before smiling. He closed his eyes and tried his best to feel happy, excited, and hopefully what came across as secretive. Hopefully, Sam would piece it together that Gabe was planning something for him. He quietly walked to their medicine cabinet, pulling the rectangle box out from behind their pill basket to make sure his present was still there. He gently put it back before starting the laundry, starting with the baby clothes to get them done first. He folded the dry ones and put them in the dresser against the wall. The bottom drawer was perfect, Sam never even opened any of them. After making sure all of the baby things were put away and hidden he opened the door, only to find Sam sitting on the floor, pouting. Sam glanced up at him and smiled softly "Have you been sitting here the whole time?" Gabe laughed, opening the door more for him.

"No-" Sam mumbled and stood up to step inside "I uh.. was standing for a minute after you closed the door" He mumbled softly "You kind of scared me, and your presence eased the anxiety a bit? I'm not gonna lie" He laughed softly.

"Aw," Gabe frowned and held his face to gently kiss him "Well, you know it's your birthday, and I'm planning stuff. Sorry to hide a few things from you, I just want the surprise to be.. special" He laughed and smiled widely.

"Yeah," Sam smiled back and hugged his waist "I'm just always going to worry," Sam said as he held Gabe's waist to spin him a little. Gabe jumped and held on tight. He didn't really want to be picked up or have Sam's hands anywhere near his stomach, but he would live. Sam noticed his stiff and quiet behavior compared to his excitable and giggly behavior whenever Sam would pick him up. He decided to gently set him down and look at his face "I'm sorry" Sam reacted instantly "Do you not want me to touch you?" He asked, letting go of his hips.

Gabe shook his head "No! No, not at all, but.. I'm just feeling sick lately and don't want any extra pressure on my stomach. Sorry to kill all your fun, Samshine" Gabe smirked.

"You didn't 'kill' my fun" Sam laughed "I do want to mention that I've noticed something different in your smell.." He frowned.

"Oh?" Gabe mumbled, anxiously "And that is?" Sam sighed and smelled him a little, moving further down to smell around his neck before smelling his scent gland, under his ear, eyebrows knitting together. He buried his nose in a little further and rubbed his face into the gland. Gabe let it happen as he laughed at the ticklishness of it all "Sam-"

"Wait, I've almost got it" Sam whispered and continued for a few more seconds before giving in "I'm not sure, it's just.. different- like.. my scent is there, but it's not there completely, you know?" He frowned.

"I suppose?" Gabe asked before smiling softly "Like it's a faint smell?"

"No," Sam instantly said "Like my scent mixed with something" He nodded "Yes, just like that"

"Huh" Gabe smirked a little and crossed his arms "I guess that makes sense"

"What makes sense?" Sam mumbled.

"Nothing, don't worry" Gabe's smirk widened.

"Fine.." Sam frowned and hugged Gabe again and stepped back, hands trailing over his hips before letting go and frowning deeper. Gabe groaned and kissed his pout away before ushering him out of the bathroom. Gabe gently lifted his leg to kick Sam's butt, getting him to move quicker "Hey-" He laughed.

"Get over it" Gabe teased him and followed him until they were back in the bedroom. Sam laid on his stomach and glanced at the paused movie before looking at Gabe "I'm coming" Gabe mumbled and sat down with him, legs thrown on Sam's back as he watched the TV sideways. Sam wanted to ask him about his position but dropped it after. He knew Gabe had been feeling sick lately, he probably just felt more comfortable that way. And Gabe did. He could feel a faint bond with their child, closing his eyes every few seconds to concentrate on the connection. It was extremely weak, but it made Gabe happy none the less.

"You seem really content" Sam mumbled as he looked back at Gabe.

"I am" Gabe hummed before sitting up "Just wondering when I should give you your birthday present is all" Gabe mumbled.

"If it's like every year, I'd love to get started now" Sam winked and sat up a little.

"Ha, nice try, but it's not actually. It's a physical gift this year" Gabe grinned as he glanced at the door "I think I wanna give it to you now" He mumbled "Or later" He smiled and smirked at Sam "Or at eleven fifty-eight to really make you suffer"

"Aw come on, Gabe" Sam frowned at him.

"Fine" Gabe fake huffed "I _guess_ " He smiled and shifted off the bed to walk from the room, going into the bathroom. He rechecked his box and glanced at the door before carefully opening it to see the positive pregnancy test still inside. He smiled as he held it against his chest and came back to Sam, crawling onto the bed with the box still in his hands "Brace yourself" Gabe teased him as he got comfortable on the bed.

"I've been given worse presents" Sam laughed as he sat up and looked at the box.

"Yeah, well this is really important to me" Gabe insisted, holding it close.

"I'll take extra care of it" Sam insisted, offering his hand out.

Gabe hesitated and lowered the box before pulling it back against his chest, ignoring Sam's sigh "You have to promise to always love it.."

"I promise" Sam smiled.

"Say it"

"Gabe-"

"Say it!" Gabe ordered with a laugh.

"I promise to always love it" Sam smiled.

Gabe gently lowered it again before pulling it back "Alright because it's a part of me.." Gabe mumbled.

"Gabe, do I get to open it or not?" Sam smiled as Gabe gently placed it in his hand and let go. Sam finally took it and tilted his head before carefully opening it. His smile fell as his eyes widened at the contents. He stared at it for an explanation before looking at Gabe for confirmation. Gabe gently nodded and bit his lip. Sam let the tears prickle in his eyes as he picked the test up from the box and cried openly. For a second Gabe was afraid he was angry but then Sam was looking up at him and laughing "Really?" He asked, "I'm really gonna be a dad?" He whispered, wiping his eyes. Gabe chuckled and nodded back, immediately being pulled in for a tight hug. Gabe smiled and patted Sam's shoulders, rubbing his back.

"You get to tell my brothers" Gabe mumbled and pulled away to kiss Sam.

"It'd be worth it" Sam smiled as he lowered his hand to gently press against Gabe's stomach.

"I don't think you're gonna feel much" Gabe laughed.

"I know.." Sam whispered as he continued to rub his stomach "But it's still our pup" He smiled widely "Ours" He shrugged a little and laughed "Our kid.. together.." Sam smiled wider, his hand never stopping as he rubbed Gabe's stomach.


End file.
